Smile!
by LongliveRanma
Summary: Mirai Nikki (Future Diary) and Ranma 1/2 crossover. Ranma centered fic. Will most likely have dark themes similar to Mirai Nikki and opposite of Ranma 1/2 style. Watch as the power of the Future Diary change the world... Most likely a Kasumi/Ranma pairing. There's a little insanity in everyone.
1. Prologue

Hellos! I'm going to try this fic out! After watching Mirai Nikki and doing some reading I've been _inspired_... Let's see what I can come up with!

This is a Ranma centered fic, sorry to the Mirai Nikki fans. Yukiteru/Yuno will not be happening. And it will be from the perspective of the Ranma 1/2 cast. There will be characters from each story plus a few from other stories, I'll credit them when they're introduced. In addition, I will add my very own OCs.

 _All it takes is a beautiful fake smile to hide an injured soul and they will never notice how broken you really are._

 _-Anonymous_

 _Sometimes the person who tries to keep everyone happy is the most lonely person._

 _-Anonymous_

Prologue

It was dark. And it was empty.

" _I"m boreddd!"_ Whined a young female voice. "You've been doing _nothing_ for so long!" The sounds of page flipping echoed through the vacant space.

A masculine, monotone voice replied, "I've told you before, just leave." There was a breathy sigh from the male.

"But I _can't!_ I have to be with you for _eternity_. Why'd you have to be so boring?!" There was a 'huff' and the crossing of arms. "I got to stay with you, you big crybaby!"

"No. No you don't. I'm not going to do anything."

"That's not what I meant." The female voice whined. "I don't have the power to leave, you gotta give me it." Clothes shuffled.

"..." There was a long moment of silence. "Why did you not say so, _many_ years before?"

"I dunno!" Was the chippy reply.

"Okay, how do I do it?"

"How am _I_ supposed to know?" There was a loud raspberry. " _I'm_ not God here, you dummy."

There was a huge release of air. "You're such a pain."

"I don't know how _you_ could stand an eternity of nothing!"

After several seconds of disgruntled mumbling, the man spoke, "All right, I figured it out."

The darkness was pushed back by a burst of light surrounding a cloaked male figure. He had long black hair that covered his face. He wore a tattered black cloak that covered his thin body.

"Yay!" Cheered his companion. She was an extremely short, brown skin child. She had light purple hair running down to her legs. She wore a worn out pink jacket and a dirtied, ridiculously over-sized white boots. She had purple eyes similar to her eyes, but with a darker hue.

"Now go."

"Bye bye, Amano-sama!"

"Have fun, Mur mur. I'll release your bonds. Don't mess things up too much."

The light intensified and then dimmed quickly. As the light disappeared, there was a little 'pop,' marking the passage of his companion.

"I... miss her already..." Another breathy sigh. "Not as much as Yuno..."

It was going to be a _very long_ eternity.

OOO

A flash of light illuminated Japan's night sky.

"Wow! This world's _very_ different." Mur Mur clapped her hands. "Let's have fun!"

OOO

 _Today is so exciting! There's a real tornado outside! I can hear the winds from inside. It's definitely Ranma. Akane told me they went to go learn a new martial arts technique to defeat Happosai. They made a tornado! A gigantic one too! The whole house is shaking. I guess Ranma's finally going to get his strength back! How exciting!_

Kasumi put down her phone just as the door slammed open to reveal a bewildered Nabiki rushing in. Mumbling a quick 'hello' she rushed up into her room. Even from where Kasumi was, she could hear her sister furiously typing on her laptop. The homemaker picked up her phone once more.

 _Oooh! I can't wait until they come back! I want to know every bit of the battle!_

Kasumi felt giddy. Ranma's adventures were so exciting. Just once, maybe she could experience one for herself. She started to daydream.

"Hey Kasumi." Nabiki's voice broke her out of her reverie. The middle sister was in her green and white school uniform. She sat down on the other end to the table and placed down her laptop.

"Hello Nabiki. How was school?"

"I don't think school is the most exciting topic to talk about right now..." Nabiki rolled her eyes.

"I suppose not..."

Nabiki let out a chuckle while she looked at her laptop. "Ranma-baby's really bringing in the money."

"..."

"Kasumi," Nabiki started, taking the silence as disapproval. "You know how it is, only daddy has a job to support all of us and the Saotomes aren't doing much to help. They're freeloading, its even worse!"

"I understand, but..."

Nabiki gave a bitter smile. "Look. Sometimes we just have to do things to support those we care about." She whipped her head towards the door. "Sounds like the tornado's gone."

"Do you think Ranma won?" Kasumi asked.

Nabiki scoffed. "He better have. So many people bet against him. They saw how weak Ranma was." The only sounds in the room was the 'click-clack' of Nabiki's laptop until she let out a joyful laugh. "Oh, Ranma. Aren't you full of surprises."

"Oh!" Kasumi exclaimed delightfully. "Ranma beat grandfather Happy?"

"Him and Mousse, Kuno, and the principal."

With a cheerful smile, Kasumi proceeded to write in her phone.

"Hey Kasumi. Whatcha been writing?" Nabiki asked curiously, gesturing to the phone.

"Just the exciting stuff that happens. I'm keeping a diary of it so I can read later."

"Glad you like it, sis." Under her breath she muttered, "Unlike SOME clumsy people."

"Well," Kasumi said as she stood up. "I'm going to prepare dinner. I'm sure Ranma would be starving after a fight like that."

Nabiki laughed softly. "I'm sure."

OOO

"It's a shame really..." Cologne said on top of her staff. "Seeing as the piece which shows the exact location of the ultimate weakness moxibustion is the ONLY one missing." She shook her head sadly.

"Then Ranma..." A voice spoke in the stunned silence of the student crowd. "Then Ranma will STILL die a weakling!?"

Ranma, exhausted physically and mentally, froze and stared blankly as the onlookers stared at him. Then he straightened up. "Old lady... Ryoga... Ucchan...Everybody." Ranma turned around with a buoyant smile and wave. "I just wanted to say, thanks for everything. It's been fun." With his head down, hair falling over his face, he bounded off.

 _All that time. Everything I've done... for nothing. My entire life... just because of one stupid..._

Ranma slowly walked along the familiar streets of Nerima. His hands in his loose pants, his back slouching and his head drooping. Eventually he arrived at door of the Tendo home. Before he could knock the door opened before him to reveal a joyful, smiling Kasumi. Ranma immediately straightened up.

"Ranma! You won!"

Giving a smile, he nodded. "Yea. I did." After staring into the eager eyes of the homemaker for a moment, he dropped his head and brushed past the homemaker. He swiftly headed to the guest room.

"Ranma?" Kasumi stared at the receding red shirt, perplexed and decided to follow after the pig-tailed boy. Up the stairs and to the right, she found the guest room door opened. The already spare space was emptier and the window was swinging on its hinges, marking the departure of a person. "Oh my." Kasumi tried to understand what was happening.

She heard the door slam open under her and she turned her head.

"Ranma!" A voice yelled. There was the rushing of feet and Akane came into Kasumi's view. "Kasumi! Have you seen Ranma?"

She nodded. "Akane, what happened? Is something wrong?"

The questions fell on deaf ears. "Where did he go?" Akane asked, frustrated.

With her index finger, the eldest sister pointed to the opened window and Akane immediately bounded out the house. With a crestfallen face, Kasumi walked back to the kitchen and continued to cook.

 _Thanks for the memories_. Ranma thought bitterly as he walked to nowhere. A pebble smacked him on the back of head.

"What were you going to do? Just walk off without a word?" Said a familiar voice.

"Akane..."

"Don't be rash Ranma. Let's go back home, we'll find a solution."

"But... Doctor Tofu..."

"Come on Ranma, you don't have to leave. You don't have to be _strong_."

Ranma tensed his muscles. "Yea?" He spat. "If I never get my strength back, what've I got left?"

Akane brightened, "Lot's of things!"

Ranma turned and looked into Akane's eyes. "Like?" He prompted.

"..."

"Yea. That's what I thought." Ranma turned around and proceeded to go. "Well, thanks anyways."

"Ranma, please..." Akane said. "What are you going to do anyways? You're have no strength. You can't _get_ strength either."

Ranma answered with silence but stopped walking foward.

"Let's, let's just go back and we'll figure it out."

The pigtailed boy's shoulders slumped and he turned around and he shuffled in compliance.

OOO

"Boy! We're going to go training!" Genma bellowed as he stuffed food into his mouth.

Ranma's pace of eating was a stark contrast to Genma, and his usual eating patterns. "For what?" He said softly.

"What do you mean for what, boy? We're going to get your strength back!"

"What Happosai did can't be reversed without the moxibustion chart." Akane said. "And the last piece is gone."

"Don't worry, boy! You'll be back to normal in no time." Genma laughed optimistically, slapping his knees in excitement. "Ahh, thank you Kasumi, delicious as always."

"Thank you Saotome-san." Kasumi as she cleaned up the table.

"Keep your head up boy. The life of a martial artist is wrought with peril. This is just a small obstacle."

"That's right!" Soun jumped in. "We'll have you and Akane fighting for the dojo in no time!"

"Just give it up, pop."

"Ranma, you were able to do the Hiryu Shoten Ha with no strength." Akane added.

Ranma stayed stubborn. "I can't rely on that. Happosai could keep his aura in."

"Boy!" Genma said loudly and suddenly. "I did not raise you to be mopey and pathetic!"

"Yea... You raised me to be strong and the best." Ranma scoffed. "That's not happening anytime soon."

"Now listen here!"

To the side, Kasumi quietly listened in to all the conversations and arguments. Eventually, with a muted sigh, Kasumi proceeded to her room, unnoticed by all. Within her room she laid down on her bed and took her phone out her pocket and blankly stared at it. An empty minute passed and she placed the phone on her chest and she closed her eyes, her right arm over her face in a tired manner. Then, she opened her eyes.

While she was still on the soft mattress of her bed, she was no longer was she in her own room. No longer was she in Nerima. No longer was she on Earth.

She was now in a spherical room cast with a purple hue. There was a high ceiling with church-like worked glass, stone columns decorated the walls, and there was a glossy granite floor underneath of her. It was magnificent architecture, completely different to the Japanese styles and favoring the Roman styles. However, Kasumi ignored this in favor of the figure inside the suspended island of rocks within the sphere.

"Deus Ex Machina." Kasumi breathed, she sat up from her position on the bed.

The figure looked up from the many screens he was tinkering with, his massive skeletal hands waving in the air. "Ah. Kasumi Tendo." Her name echoed as he said it. The figure had a humongous human like body, draped in an elaborate black coat with steel Romanesque epaulette. Unlike his body, his face was not human like. It was too angular, too white, and too skull-like. There was a small golden crown decorating his hairless head. "Just the person I was waiting for."

"Sumi-chan!" Another voice cried out delightfully. A blur of purple collided with Kasumi and she was engulfed in a hug. "Let's play a game!"

"Mur mur..." Kasumi greeted, hugging the bundle of energy back. She smiled pleasantly at the petite, platinum-haired girl. "What game are we going to play?"

"Give me your cellphone!" Mur mur exclaimed.

Slightly bemused, Kasumi complied and presented the phone resting on the palms of her hand. But before Mur mur could take it, the phone floated up into the bony hands of Deus. "No fair." Mur mur muttered, crossing her arms.

Deus spoke, his voice booming within the spherical structure. "You have told me you wanted more out of your life." Kasumi nodded tentatively. "You have dreamed for a bigger purpose. You have wished upon it. And purpose, you shall have. I will entrust _the future_ to you." Deus' hands loomed in front of Kasumi and presenting her the phone. She took it and examined it carefully. It didn't look any different. "You write about the chaotic events in your district and with each event, you wish to be apart of it."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked.

"You are the Second." Deus said, ignoring Kasumi's question. "All will be explained once the rest of the players arrive."

"It's going to be _fun!_ " Mur mur squealed.

Having experience with Deus, Kasumi didn't ask any more questions. "If you say so." Kasumi laid back in her bed and closed her eyes.

Deus' voice echoed within her head. _You feel insignificant. Am I correct? I have given you a chance to change all that. You have_ the future _now._

Kasumi opened her eyes to see the plain white ceiling of her room. _Back to the real world_. She held up her phone in front of her face, scanning for new imperfections. She found none. She opened it up, wincing slightly at the flash of artificial light. Scrolling through, she read her previous diary entries. She sighed deeply. _What do I have in my future?_ She thought back to her brief interaction with Deus. _Guess I made that all up._ Clearing her mind, she laid her phone on the wooden nightstand to the left and drifted off to sleep.

A buzz and the sound of static filled the room.

* * *

Known diary users:

Second-Kasumi Tendo.  
Diary-Unknown.

* * *

How do you like it? A little rough, but I'll fix it as I go along.

Reviews are appreciated. Criticism or compliments, it matters not.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: So I've been thinking about this. Originally, I was going to have the characters go to Sakurami City where Mirai Nikki takes place. However, when exploring a natural reason to get them there, I couldn't find a decent one. Therefore, this fiction will be completely in Nerima (unless I get some other convoluted idea). There _will_ be characters from Mirai Nikki (Two of them appear in this chapter), they just always have been in Nerima.

Also, I want to say thanks to the reader who reminded me to set this Fanfic to be rated M… Mirai Nikki _is_ pretty dark. Needless to be said, this fiction _will_ dark. You have been informed.

 _All serial killers want to win. They choose victims they can kill successfully_

 _-Pat Brown_

 _We've all got the power in our hands to kill, but most people are afraid to use it. The ones who aren't afraid control life itself._

 _-Richard Ramirez_

Chapter 1

Kasumi woke to the cry of frustration. "C'mon boy," she heard, "you can't give up!" Kasumi sat up on her bed and rubbed the fatigue out of her eyes. Another cry of frustration rang through the hose. "That's right boy, this is the key to getting your strength back. Focus… you'll never become the martial artist I molded you to be. Years of training and suffering, all gone in a day…"

Kasumi go up from her bed and got herself ready for the day, ignoring the common occurrence of shouting outside the house. After dressing in her classic yet despised homemaker's outfit, she pick her phone up from her night stand.

"That's strange…" Kasumi muttered to herself after she opened the flip phone. "I didn't write this in my journal."

She read:

 **Today was a nightmare, there was a sudden storm midday, turning Ranma into a girl, there was an incident involving Tatewaki and Ranma at school. Because Ranma had no strength, he could not fend off Tatewaki's… sexual... approaches. Police and the ambulances came. Someone, for the first time in years had called the authorities. There was emotional and physical scarring...**

Kasumi's jaw dropped and rushed to the window and stared at the young martial artist with his father who seemed to be yelling at the boy. She then looked back to her phone and scrolled down, and saw many other entries. She tried to delete them, but they were permanent. She re-read the first journal entry once more and then looked at the sky. She could see the sun rising up among very few clouds. A little voice spoke in her head, reminding her of her encounter with Deus. _You have the future now._ Kasumi then rubbed her head soothingly and proceeded to make breakfast, like she did everyday.

"Thanks for the meal Kasumi." Nabiki said as she stood up from the wooden table. "I'm off." With a wave of her hand, she left the house.

"All right, let's go to school too." Akane declared after eating her share of breakfast. She pushed herself up from the table and got her bag along with Ranma's. "C'mon Ranma. I'll carry your stuff."

"I can-!" Ranma snapped. He quickly stopped himself, nodded submissively and stood up as his eyes fell dejectedly to the second bag in Akane's hand. "Yea.. Let's go."

Just before Ranma and Akane exited out the doors, Kasumi yelled, "Wait!" Ranma and Akane both jumped in surprise, slightly frightened by the homemaker's raised voice. Kasumi noticed it and cleared her throat, "I mean wait." She said in her normal voice. Kasumi focused on Ranma, "Ranma-kun you should bring an umbrella."

Ranma raised an eyebrow, and Akane peeked outside the door skeptically, "Sis, I don't think it's going to rain today."

Kasumi smiled with hands clasped together at her waist, "Well, it doesn't hurt to have one."

The two high-schoolers stared at Kasumi dubiously, not wanting to refuse the docile woman. Akane then snapped her fingers in urgency. "Whatever you say Kasumi, Ranma get that umbrella over there and let's go!" She pointed out a blue umbrella to which Ranma quickly grabbed and the two made their way to the school on time.

At the door, Kasumi watched the two leave, Akane holding both of their bags and Ranma holding the umbrella in his right hand. The teenage boy wasn't walking on the fence like he normally did.

She stopped staring when there was a static buzz from her pocket. With a puzzled face-she would rarely ever get messages due to obvious reasons- she reached for her phone and opened it up. The journal had changed.

 **Today was pretty boring, Nabiki, Akane, and Ranma made it through the day with no complications. I think it may be like this for sometime because of Ranma's weakness.**

Kasumi gawked at her phone and scrolled down, many other of the journal entries had changed from the morning too. How was it doing this? She guessed Deus ex Machina had something to do with it, so after quickly cleaning the table and doing menial chores, she confronted Deus in her room.

"It's a diary," Deus' voice boomed through the citadel, "that tells the future."

"But h-how did you do this?" Kasumi asked as she scrolled down and read more of the diary.

"Tendo Kasumi." Deus said as he stared at floating screens around him. "Who am I?"

"You are Deus ex Machina. Someone I talk to out of loneliness." Kasumi replied automatically, her mind racing as she continued reading her phone.

"Correct, _what_ am I?"

"A God?" Kasumi stopped reading her phone and looked inquisitively at Deus.

"Of time and space." Deus finished.

"Yes, but… you're not real..." Kasumi muttered.

"I'm not real?!" A squeaky voice jumped into the conversation. Kasumi looked down at her lap where she was surprised to find Mur Mur looking up at her with tear filled eyes and a trembling lip. "After all the fun we had together?"

Kasumi panicked slightly at the girl on the verge of tears. Instinct washed over her and she embraced Mur Mur. "Of course you're real." Kasumi mumbled consolingly into the girl's long hair. She was satisfied when a tear-less Mur Mur was smiling happily and hugging her at the waist. She idly stroked the bronze girl's long white hair.

Deus seemed to ignore the entire exchange and continued the conversation. "I am a God _living_ in your imagination. You are not the only one who speaks with me, nor are you the only with those diaries."

Kasumi's attention refocused to the phone in her hand. "As I said yesterday, you are the _Second._ Mur Mur has already entrusted another diary to a person before you." There was a moment of silence as Kasumi's eyes fell on the now sleeping girl on her lap. "She has also found the _Third, Fourth, and Fifth._ Seven more players will arrive shortly."

"Players?" Kasumi parroted.

"All players will have _Future Diaries_ that, as you have found out today, tell the future." He repeated. "It is a toy. It is a tool. It is God's power beyond your mortal comprehension." Silence reigned the citadel as the words were processed in Kasumi's mind. "However!" Deus voice shook the citadel. "Keep in mind that even this diary has a flaw." Deus locked eyes with Kasumi. "You must protect the cell phone at all cost. If it is ever damaged, the same thing will happen to the holder's future." All the screens that were in front of Deus disappeared and now his entire body faced Kasumi. "The moment moment that diary is destroyed, so is your future." His voice was now booming. "In other words… You will die!" With that final sentence, Kasumi lapsed back to the her position in her bed. She felt her forehead hot and wet with sweat. Her hand roamed around her body until she found her cell phone. Lifting it up to her face, she peered into the plastic box with new meaning. Suddenly there was a loud beep from the phone, startling her and snapping her out her stupor. It was a reminder she set on her phone to start preparing for dinner. In a daze, she proceeded to do just that.

"That was some storm!" Akane bellowed as she announced herself into the house, followed by Ranma who was holding the closed, soaking umbrella tightly. "It was so sudden! One minute we were outside having lunch and then it all dark with clouds." Akane took off her shoes and headed directly to the kitchen. "Kasumi, how'd you know there was going to be a storm? We were lucky that Ranma reacted quickly enough to open the umbrella before it started to pour!"

Kasumi, who was aimlessly stirring a pot, turned to her sister and cocked her head to the side habitually and let out a little "Hmm?"

"Remember? You told you told Ranma to bring an umbrella?" Akane said. "We're glad you did."

Kasumi's head stayed cocked. "What storm?"

Akane let out a little laugh, "Don't tell me you were in the kitchen the entire time. Well I guess I get why you missed it, it started pouring then five minutes later it stopped!" Akane said in wonder. "How'd you know it was going rain."

Kasumi smiled daintily, "A mother's intuition." She said.

"A mother's intu…" Akane let out another small laugh. "Jeez Kasumi, we need to get you out of this house."

Kasumi smiled modestly as Akane left in a content mood.

Nabiki was next to come in the house. She came in with a hurry and went straight to her room, mumbling along the way. Kasumi could make out the furious typing from where she was in the kitchen but made nothing out of it as it was typical for the middle sister.

OOO

"Dinner is ready!" Kasumi called out. Genma was the first to arrive to the table, tripping over himself, mumbling incoherently, and reeking along the way. He unceremoniously dropped into his seat and found the wall in front of him fairly interesting. Next came Soun, who quietly went to his seat, only after casting a worried glance to his drunken friend. Then came Akane and Ranma together, who sat next each other peacefully. The former with a thoughtful expression and the latter with an unreadable one. Last came Nabiki who came in looking distressed.

"Itadakimasu." The group said while bowing.

Half way through the unusually uneventful meal, Soun spoke up. "I'm not sure if you all are aware, but there was a murder yesterday." A collective gasp came from the table. "The police found the body of one Otohime Tayoki shot in one of the alleys."

"That's why she wasn't here today…" Akane said quietly off to the side.

Soun continued gravely, "This was not the first murder and I am certain it will not be the last. The town council and the police have tracked the killer to be attending the school." Soun's hard eyes scanned the room. "We have voted to continue the school day as to prevent widespread panic and to keep the killer in a confined place." His eyes softened and tears came to his eyes, "Nabiki, Akane, please be careful."

"Don't worry dad," Akane said pridefully, "if that guy ever comes for me, he's going to regret it."

"She was _shot,_ get it out of your head, it wasn't another fight gone wrong."Nabiki scowled, "You can't dodge bullets Akane."

"Well…" Akane started.

"Nabiki's right." Ranma butted in seriously, "Stick with me."

Genma grunted something unintelligibly, but refused to clarify himself and kept eating his food. He was ignored.

Akane turned to look at Ranma thoughtfully. "But…" she started to say but looked into Ranma's still eyes, she backed off, "All right." she conceded.

Ranma suddenly stood up from his seat, "Thanks for the meal Kasumi, I'm going to my room."

Kasumi smiled warmly in response.

"Me too." Akane said, joining Ranma. The two left to go upstairs.

With that the rest of the group finished their meal and left to do whatever. Everybody could feel it, the house was thick with bleakness.

OOO

In the next several days, Kasumi was able to save Ranma and Akane and the entire general family from several incidents through her secret diary. The first involved a _Gambling King_ , Kasumi was able to prevent the loss of their home diplomatically and beating the King at old maid. The second involved Shampoo's last attempt to court Ranma involving a small bell and Mao Mo Lin, she was able to rid the cat by buying catnip beforehand and luring the cat away. It was Shampoo's last attempt as Cologne found it unfit to have a male under the Moxibustion to be the husband of a proud amazon. Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne left Japan after that incident. There were a few other smaller events in between but as stated, they were small. The latest incident involved Kodachi who came during the night to paralyze and run off with Ranma, fortunately Kasumi was awake during that night and stopped the girl from her goal. Even Kodachi did not want to cross the peaceful homemaker.

 _I… Actually like this. No, I_ love _this._ Kasumi thought with glee as she laid in bed after her talk with Kodachi. She was no longer in the side lines, she was making a huge difference in the lives of others, namely Ranma. She played a role in the 'adventures' Ranma had and she loved it. The diary had stated that for the next couple days, there would not be anything exciting, thus Kasumi was reluctant to sleep as the next day would be filled with menial activities. Her hopes soared when she heard static. She opened the phone and excitedly read the next diary.

 **Today was horrifying, Akane was killed by the murderer on the rooftop of the school, Ranma futilely tried to save her but was also shot. The police could not find the killer. Father becomes lifeless and locks himself in his room and Saotome-san leaves. My heart feels like it is going to just pop.**

Kasumi gasped and looked at side of the wall in the direction of Akane's room. _What should I do?_ She bit the bottom of her lip. She had to prevent Akane, and Ranma just in case, from going to school. She could barely sleep as she struggled stressfully to find a solution.

The next morning, the Tendo household woke themselves up to a haphazardly set table and food that were not quite up to Kasumi standards.

"Uh Kasumi," Akane asked, "Did you get enough sleep?"

Kasumi gazed at Akane through heavy bags and a muddy mind. "Oh my." She yawned. "I think I stayed up too long looking at my phone."

Akane immediately glared at Nabiki. "I told you cellphones are bad for your health."

"Puh-lease Akane." Nabiki reasoned, "Just because you broke yours the day you got it doesn't mean they're out to get everyone."

Akane fumed, "Well _obviously_ you can see what it did to Kasumi."

"Hm?" The mentioned woman spoke up, lost to the conversation. "No, no I'm fine." She yawned again.

"Kasumi's smart, I'm sure she now knows not to repeat the same mistake." Nabiki looked at her spaced out sister. "Right sis?" Kasumi nodded in response. "See?" Nabiki said with a shrug. "Nothing to worry about, now let's eat."

The family dug into the food, every once in awhile they casted concerned glances to the fatigued homemaker. Suddenly, Akane started to cough, held my mouth with two hands and rushed to the bathroom. The family completely stopped their eating and peered their food suspiciously.

"Oh my." Kasumi said sincerely as sounds of retching emanated from the bathroom.

"Akane?" Ranma called as he got up and went to the bathroom to check.

Then, sound of static came from two places. Kasumi's hand fell to her pocket with her phone and her eyes looked curiously in the direction of the TV in surprise.

Ranma came back looking slightly green himself. "I think Akane might be sick."

"Oh my." Kasumi repeated tirely, "It won't do for her to go to school."

Akane's voice rang through the house, "I'm. Fine!" The declaration was immediately followed by more retching causing the family to flinch.

"Yea…" Nabiki said quietly. "Akane should stay home."

"Ranma," Kasumi requested, "You stay with her."

"What?" The pigtailed boy said.

"You're her fiancee. It just won't do for her fiancee to leave her like this."

Ranma raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Besides," Kasumi continued with a deep yawn, "who would protect you?"  
There was a sudden flash of anger in Ranma's eyes that made Kasumi recoil slightly. The boy then loosened and conceded. "Fine."

"I don't want to be late." Nabiki said. "See yea." With that, she left the house. Ranma went off to check on Akane once more, Genma began to eat once more regardless of the food poisoning and Soun went off to his work.

Kasumi pulled out her phone and checked it.

 **Today was scary. There was another murder. A freshman boy from the highschool was shot on the roof. The killer wasn't found. Neither Nabiki, Akane and Ranma knows the shot boy. I hope nothing happens to us.**

Kasumi bit the bottom of her lip. She saved both Akane and Ranma. But… did she just cause another person's death? She saved two people over one person. It was justified… Right? It wasn't like she knew she would be causing another person's death. Rather than thinking further into the dilemma, she decided to get the sleep she needed.

Kasumi woke up to the smell of burning.

"Akane!" She heard Ranma's distress voice. "How'd you burn the rice?!"

"It said to cook for thirty minutes at one hundred degrees!" She heard the girl yell back. "But it was too long so I set it at four hundred degrees for seven and a half minutes! It's the same thing."

"It is _not_ the same thing!"

Kasumi's hand shot over to her phone and opened it and cursed. She had slept through the timer she set to prepare dinner.

"I knew we should've woken up Kasumi." She heard Ranma.

"You saw how tired she was! She was so sleepy that she cooked something badly and got me sick."

Kasumi rubbed her head her nose than wrinkled under the smell of vinegar.

"What are you doing?!"

"Soup is supposed to bubble right? So I put vinegar and baking soda together for the bubbles. Didn't you pay attention in chemistry? I thought you were going to focus in school now."

"Akane! Soup bubbles cuz it's _boiling_."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Akane! Stop putting wasabi in that!"

"It's too sweet so I thought I should balance it out with something spicy."

"Those are strawberries…"

Kasumi had enough and put an end to the mess in the kitchen.

Dinner was quite a quiet affiar, each of the Tendos and Saotomes eyeballed the blackened, slimy, and crude arrangement of food on the table, no one dared to eat. The silence was broken by Kasumi as she stood up.

"I'll go order food." Before she could pick up her phone, Nabiki, who had been brooding silently, stopped her.

"No. We can't afford that."

"What?" Kasumi said.

Nabiki ignored her in favor of their two guests. She stood up and pointed accusingly at the Saotomes. "Saotome-san. You and Ranma need to leave this house."

Everybody froze and stared at the middle sister in stupefaction.

Akane was the first to speak up. "Nabiki, what do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Nabiki stated coldly, "we can't afford to house and feed those two free loaders." At this point everybody stood up aggressively.

"Now look here, Nabiki, Genma and his son are our guests. It's onl-" Soun started.

"No, Daddy." Nabiki interrupted. "You look here, the only reason that Saotome-san and Ranma are here was to," she made air quotes, "to unite the schools in martial arts. That's pointless now with Ranma having no strength." Several occupants were about to refute the statements but Nabiki continued on. "This means they have no reason to be here. Just being here drains our money irrationally quickly. Saotome-san doesn't work, rather he gets drunk all the time, Ranma gets into destructive fights all the time, and the two of them eat enough for two other families. And this," she gestured to the grotesque food on the table, "is an outrageous waste of money." Her tirade continued, "Sure, Ranma won't be getting into any more fights, but that was a huge income through my little business. And we can't be supported with only daddy working. In short, they need to leave if we want to continue living." Nabiki bore into each member of the house slowly, taking in Akane's ferocity, Ranma's blankness, Genma's thoughtfulness, Soun's tears, and Kasumi's dumbfoundment.

"Nabiki!" Akane yelled.

"Shut it, Princess." Nabiki snapped. "You don't help either. Should I remind you of your own problems?"

Akane recoiled and reddened yet she wouldn't dare hit Nabiki.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be skipping dinner and going to bed." With that, she left stormily.

Once out of sight. "I can't believe Nabiki would say that!" Akane bristled. "She can't-"

"The girl's right." Genma cut in seriously. "I'll leave."

"Pop…" Ranma stated quietly.

"Boy, you stay here. Get an education, that's all you got now." Genma's eyes locked onto Ranma and the two seemed to have a battle of wills. A battle that Ranma lost.

"Saotome…" Soun said tearfully.

"Tendo, old friend, I appreciate all you've done for us." Genma chuckled ruefully. "Looks like master beat us in the end after all. I will no longer burden you."

Soun did not bother to dissuade the portly man and instead embraced him firmly. "I'll look forward to seeing you again, Genma."

"Pops…" Ranma repeated. Genma ignored and brushed by him and went directly to the room that they stayed in. Ranma quickly followed after him but when he opened the door, his father was gone with his belongings. Ranma couldn't sense the man either. He looked around, the spartan room seemed even barer. He gripped his head in animosity.

"Ranma..." Akane was behind Ranma, looking at the boy concerned.

"Good night, Akane." He simply said and he shut the door behind him. It took a minute before he heard the girl retreat slowly to her room.

Kasumi stood outside Nabiki's room, unsure whether or not to confront the middle sister. She decided against it when she heard the now familiar static from her pocket. She sighed deeply and went to her own room, and laid down on her bed. She opened her phone. She had an email from Deus.

It titled: **An invitation to a party for Ms. Kasumi Tendo.**

She opened the email.

 **To all Future Diary holders, I would like to take this opportunity to give you all a briefing on the [Survival Game].**

 **Everyone is expected to participate.**

Kasumi was unenthusiastic to attend. She had problems in the real world and had no desire to play this 'Survival Game' Deus set up. But thinking back to the phone and its predictions, she accepted that Deus was God. So she complied and closed her eyes, laying on her bed.

She opened her eyes to hysterical cackling.

"Hahahaha! I killed him! I killed him. Hahaha!"

She ignored the insane laughter and looked around her. She was standing in on a circular marble platform. She noticed the architecture was akin to an extremely well decorated Roman coliseum. She was in a circle with, she counted, eleven other circles forming one humongous circle. Each circle had a standing shadowy humanoid figure. Oh! She realized the spot to her right was empty. In the center, floating in space, was Deus sitting in his throne. He voice thundered in Kasumi's ears.

" **All players have arrived. Allow me to explain… THE SURVIVAL GAME!"**

* * *

Known diary users:

Second- Kasumi Tendo

Diary-Chaos Diary.

Chaos Diary- Unlike the Random diary, this diary _only_ tracks chaos _around_ Kasumi rather than the mundane. The information is also always second hand, meaning someone else told her. There is only one entry but updates accordingly to the actions taken.

* * *

AN: OOC? I don't think so. Kasumi _is_ 19, mature and smart. Akane _does_ have a sensitive side, which is amplified by Ranma's current state of crippledness. Ranma too, has a sensitive side, also amplified by his state of crippledness. Okay well, I admit Nabiki is a little OOC, perhaps a little _too_ cruel. Seeing as I realized this, I must have a good reason. Ha, trust me I do.

Ohoho, you say 'I thought it was KasumixRanma! Akane and Ranma seem too chummy!' All I have for that is a smile :).

Reviews are appreciated. Criticisms or compliments, it matters not.


	3. Chapter 2

Why no pressure points? It's interesting how you care so much about our little pigtail hero :). In regards to the pressure points, to be honest, I actually forgot about Doctor Tofu. But I want to keep it a secret because Ranma will be getting his strength back… but maybe not the way he wanted to.

Now, onto the next chapter! This one, will have Ranma. To be honest, this story will be dark and serious… mainly for my own venting, which may turn off some readers due to the lack of Ranma-like humor. Oh well, I have A Wild Winter for that.

All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That's how far the world is from where I am. Just one bad day.

-The Joker (Batman)

If you want to win a race you have to go a little berserk.

-Bill Rodgers

Chapter 2

"Akane? Are you alright?" Yuka, Akane's friend, asked with concern.

"I-I'm fine." Akane replied softly as she slowly made her way into the school.

"Did you and Ranma have another fight?" Asked Sayuri, another of Akane's friend.

"That baka…" Akane shook her head. "No it wasn't actually."

"Really?" Sayuri said, surprised. "So what happened?"

Akane let out a heartfelt sigh as she dragged her feet across the ground. "Just life."

Both Yuka and Sayuri gave silence for the rest of the story, but to their disappointment the story never came. "So where's Ranma?"

"After Saotome-san left, Ranma didn't feel like going to school. Nabiki's at home too for whatever reason."

The two blinked simultaneously. That didn't seem abnormal. "Like training trip left?" Yuka asked, her head tilted in a curious fashion.

Akane shook her head, "He left left." The repetition of the word provided a new meaning to the girls and their eyes widened.

"Like, he'll never come back?" Yuka asked.

Akane shrugged.

"I see." Sayuri said solemnly "So Ranma's upset about that?".

"Cheer up 'Kane!" Yuka exclaimed with wide smile. "Just look forward! Everything's going to get better!"

Akane couldn't help but smile from the support she got. "Yea, it will."

"Did you hear?" Sayuri said, her tone changing to seriousness. "There was another murder last night."

"Sayuri what the heck?!" Yuka exclaimed. "We're supposed to cheer 'Kane up, don't bring a murder into this conversation."

"Ah… Good point. Sorry Akane."

Yuka gave Sayuri a harsh glare to which Sayuri withered.

"I thought it would be interesting to talk about…" Sayuri pouted.

"Wait. There was a murder?" Akane's eyes widened. "I guess I was too busy with my own problems."

Yuka sighed deeply. "Yeah. I heard about it too." Her mouthed creased. Murder is definitely the go to cheer up topic.

Sayuri added in, nodding her head animatedly. "It was a freshman in our school. Ama Yukie or something."

"Amano Yukiteru." Yuka corrected. "He was killed on the school's roof!"

"I wonder why we still have school then." Sayuri wondered aloud.

"Daddy said there were other murders." Akane said seriously, "The council didn't want to cause mass panic. Just be careful guys."

A new voice popped in. "Excuse me."

Off to the side, the three of them turned to a girl they've never seen before in a cute pink dress, sticking out amongst the blue uniforms of the school. The girl looked too old to goto the school and reminded Akane of Shampoo due to the unique purple colored hair tied into twin ponytails sticking out a pink headpiece that matched her eyes. She had a cutesy looking face and was holding a briefcase.

Yuka whispered, "She's pretty cute, you think she's another one of Ranma's fiancees?"

Akane ground her teeth. "She better not be…"

The girl missed the byplay and spoke with a smile, "I heard you talking about Yukiteru. The boy who was killed?"

"Yes we were." Akane said coldly. "Why do you care?"

Yuka and Sayuri both laughed nervously. "Don't mind her, she's a little tense." Explained Yuka.

The girl gave Akane a sympathetic smile and tilted her head in curiousness.

"You're a bit too old for a student." Yuka observed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just visiting my… old school."

"Oh really?!" Sayuri squealed excitedly. "That's so cool!"

"Tell me!" Yuka asked. "Since you were here, were there always martial art battles that destroyed the surroundings?"

The girl stared blankly at the two animated girls. "...Yes?"

"Wow!" They both exclaimed.

"Are you a martial artist?" Akane finally spoke up.

"No…?" The girl said hesitantly. Suddenly Akane became calmer.

"Do you need help with anything?" Akane asked sincerely.

"Would you mind taking me to the principal?"

The mood suddenly darkened. "I'm guessing the principal is not the person to talk to huh."

"Didn't you have Principal Kuno?"

"...No. I had another… principal" Came the reply.

"Huh, I thought Kuno had been principal for several years now."

"Pfft. As if. He goes to Hawaii all the time."

"Oh yeah. Hawaii seems like a crazy place."

The girl spoke again, ignoring the strange conversation"So, could you take me the administrative office, then? I don't quite remember where it is and I want to ask a couple questions."

"Oh okay." Akane flashed a welcoming smile. "Follow us! We'll take you there."

"Alright then."

Akane held up her hand. "Tendo Akane."

The girl shook her hand with a wide smile. "Uryuu Minene. Nice to meet you all."

OOO

"As you can see, I have arranged so you cannot see other's faces." Deus boomed within the center of the colosseum-esque circle. Kasumi and the ten others were riveted to the god in the center. "Before we begin, let me introduce our first winner." Deus rotated and faced the figure on Kasumi's left, the man seemed to be wearing a hat and a trench coat. "The Third! He has already beaten one of the other players, The First."

The man let out a stark laugh. "It was just so easy! Where that child goes, my diary will find him!"

"Indeed." Deus agreed. "Amano Yukiteru is the first loser of the game. With the Random diary he could have been quite formidable." There was grand silence before he continued to speak. "No matter, as you all know, the diaries in your hand used to be your normal diaries." All eleven players now took at their diaries to marvel at it. "By bending time and space, it has become a diary which tells the future up to around ninety days. In other words, you are able to know your own future."

The third raised his hand. "Hold on, when I was doing my business I saw my diary change a couple times."

"That is correct." Deus affirmed. "The future is constantly changing depending on the actions you take. You may avoid the future the diary states therefore voiding the prediction and thus the future changes."

Another person raised their hand, it appeared to be a woman in a dress with long hair. "Hold on, I've seen my diary change without doing anything myself."

"That is because the actions of another diary holder can influence your own." Deus answered.

"Oh?"

"The actions of other diary holders change the future as they evade their own futures. A future that was originally set in one diary could be changed due to the actions of another with an opposing goal."

"I see."

OOO

Kasumi hummed a meaningless song as she washed the dishes from breakfast. Her mind was lost as her hands ran a plate over cold water repeatedly. In the background she could hear the exertions of Ranma as he endlessly threw himself into a series of katas. She understood why he skipped school, after all, his father vanished and he was still weak. Not to mention, Nabiki's words from the night before really rattled him. Speaking of Nabiki, she too skipped the school day, the middle girl locked herself in her room and she wouldn't allow anybody enter her room. Where's the happiness in life?

Bzzt! She dried her hands quickly on a blue hand towel and reached for her phone in her pocket. She sighed. I didn't ask for this. She read the journal with dread. Dread quickly melted to fearful shock as she, gasped, and left the kitchen in a hurry.

OOO

"The Dead End," Deus continued to explain, "Is a marker of your imminent death." He gestured to the empty position next to Kasumi. "Before the death of The First he received the marker, signifying his death. And he did indeed die. To survive a dead end will take nothing short of a miracle."

"Death?" Kasumi parroted. "What kind of game is this, Deus?"

"Is it not obvious?" Deus made a grand gesture. "It is a survival game! Eliminate your opponents." He waved a hand around him to signify who the 'opponents' were.

"W-why would we do that?" Kasumi gasped. Her question was ignored as Deus continued his explanation.

"The last person standing is the winner of this survival game!" Deus' voice shook the sky. "The person will become my successor and inherit the power to control time and space, the throne of god!"

"What?!"

"So," A person spoke up it was a lean man with relatively long hair, his hands were behind his back and an easy grin could be seen. He was rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet. "We need to kill the other diary holders in order to win this game?"

"Correct."

The same man spoke, "How do you suppose we do that if we don't know the identities of the other diaries?"

"Use your diaries for information. If necessary, I will urge some of you in the correct direction." Deus answered.

"God." A different person spoke up, a tall lean woman with short hair, a garment with feathers could be seen adorned on her head. She was two spots to the right of Kasumi, next to the empty spot. "Is this a joke? Could we truly become God? How can we trust you?"

"If any of you doubt me, give yourself up. You merely have to give your identity." Deus remarked coldly.

"We'll see…" The woman said.

"We will be killed…" An new extremely skinny man whispered fearfully. He was directly across of Kasumi.

OOO

"Ranma! Ranma!" Kasumi cried as she rushed to the yard where Ranma was. The boy stopped his kata and turned to Kasumi, looking blank, he tilted his head to the side to let her know he was listening.

"Is something wrong?"

She cut to the chase, "You need to goto the school now. Akan- Everybody's in danger!"

Ranma's eyes widened at the claim. While it was extremely uncalled for, as far as Ranma knew the homemaker, she had never, once, lied to him. In addition, lately, she had been helping him with the chaos around him with a peculiar sense of foresight. "What kind of danger?" He said quickly.

"There's a girl with a pink dress who is going to blow up the school." Kasumi stressed. Ranma grasped for words, unable to comprehend.

"How do you know this?"

"I-I'll tell you later... Trust me. You can get there faster than police, go now! Warn them!" She urged the boy.

A frown crossed Ranma's face but it instantaneously changed to a face of determination. He nodded sharply and bounded to school.

Kasumi fumbled to get out her phone and read the journal once more, hoping for change. Seeing none, she dialed the authorities, but she knew they would be of little help as they have grown lax over the years.

Above Kasumi, who was frantically speaking into her phone, stood Nabiki who was watching outside the window emotionlessly.

OOO

"Ahahahah!" The Third laughed, "you all will die to me! I killed the first, and there's nothing stopping me from killing you all!"

"It was merely luck you got the boy at all. Let me show you, the professional way." The lean man remarked. He was next to the woman who questioned the integrity of Deus.

A girl with a pageboy haircut was the next to speak up. "What's your diary anyways?" All heads turned to the girl in surprise but she wasn't affected by their gazes. She shrugged, "Worth a try." She was next to the man who just spoke.

"I've seen it… My victory is assured!" A girl with long hair announced. She was four spots to the left of Kasumi.

"Victory?" There was a haughty laugh from a man with puffy hair. "Victory is mine!" He was next to the long hair girl.

More lines rangs through the air and throughout the barbs and taunts, Kasumi stayed silent. She didn't want to kill, this wasn't what she asked for. Some excitement, some distraction, some role to play but not this.

She noticed people were leaving their spots one by one. Eventually, she was the last one there along with Deus and a grinning Mur Mur. "Why?" She breathed and a second later, she left.

"..."

"Doesn't it look like this will be fun!?" Mur Mur squealed excitedly, her hands clasped to chest, and her body swung side to side animatedly.

"Your selection of players are… interesting." Deus commented in a much softer voice.

"What do you mean, Deus?" Mur Mur asked innocently, beaming up to the gargantuan god with her hand behind back.

"They're all… unstable."

Mur Mur continued to beam innocently.

OOO

Ranma sped through the roof tops. He was glad he kept his speed. He would be so useless if he didn't have anything else. As he launched himself from rooftop to rooftop, his mind churned, thinking about Kasumi. She certainly had been helpful in her foresight with his constant problems. He was exceptionally grateful for the assistance, so he felt he had to trust her. Besides, this was what he was meant to do, protect others using his abilities. And he was going to, no matter what.

Moments later he arrived at the school courtyard. As expected the yard was empty as all the students were in their classes. He swiftly made his way across the schoolyard and was about to open doors when the doors opened themselves and saw purple hair blocking his path. He jerked involuntarily then relaxed as he realized she was someone he didn't know. In a second, he registered her martial skill to be slightly above the average.

He heard the her speak softly. "My bad, excuse me."

"You're good." Ranma said as the woman brushed past him. He raised a brow at the dress she was wearing. It was pink, completely out of place to her surroundings and was familiar to a European dress.

The woman tilted her head with her back to Ranma, without slowing her pace she spoke in a soft sing-song voice. "I wouldn't go inside the school if I were you."

Gears turned in his head at the strange warning and Kasumi's words. "It's you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to blow up the school!" Ranma shouted accusingly.

"..." The woman's eyes narrowed as she slid her hand into the pockets of her dress. "So, you're a diary user?"

"What?" It was at that moment the ground beneath Ranma exploded throwing Ranma several feet away from the door.

"Bye." The woman said simply as she walked to the middle of the courtyard while pulling out a laptop. There were two more explosions. She pulled out a loudspeaker and started speaking into it.

"Ugh…" Ranma moaned from the ground. As his vision cleared, he noticed the smell of sulphur in the air. Looking up he could see smoke coming from the school roofs and muffled screaming and yelling. "Fuck…" Ranma muttered. "Fuck! FUCK!" He slammed his arm on the rough cement. He tried to go after the girl only to be stopped by a boulder on his leg; a boulder that he could've easily gotten off of him just a mere two weeks ago. "Fuck!" His mind spun at lightspeed. He could feel his body pulsing with useless adrenaline.

"...blown up!" The woman was shouting in her loudspeaker. At the windows, Ranma could see the fearful peering eyes of lucky students who did not get blown up. His eyes scanned the windows for a certain tomboy frantically. She looked down at her computer and pressed a button. There was another explosion. "Hiyama! I know you're still alive! Come out or you dear students will suffer." She looked at her screen, raised a brow, and pressed another button.

"BOOM!" Another explosion from somewhere inside the school. Suddenly there were a series of explosions, one after another, rocking the ground and deafening all around. Then there was silence.

Cackles were the next sound he heard. Out from door stood a black cloaked man with goggles and a mask, his read hair draped down past his shoulders. In his hand, he held an already bloodied knife that he was swinging lazily with his index and thumb.

"Hello there." The man said chipperly, the mask gave a metallic echo as he spoke. He slowly stalked up to the woman. "I recognize you… you're Uryuu Minene the terrorist." He stopped a few feet away from her, his head slightly tilted down to suspiciously look at the ground.

"And you're Takao Hiyama the serial killer… also known as the third. How did you get past the mines?"

"Students are great minesweepers." Came the answer. "Why don't you just press all the buttons?"

"I only needed this to lure you out…" Uryuu said while frowning.

The man shrugged. "I suppose I should kill you…" He gripped his knife harder and pointed it at her threatenly. There was a buzz and he pulled out his phone. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Dead end…" He muttered angrily. "Fucking diary won't tell me how. Ah but you're coming down with me."

Off to the side, Ranma burned with rage. He couldn't believe his ears, those two were talking about taking lives as if it was a game, just for fun. The man, a teacher, was the killer to all the murders in the past school year. That woman was a major terrorist. What got him even more outraged was how useless he felt, to see two perpetrators so close to him but can't follow the code and punish them because of a mere rock. He tensed his muscles and futilely tried to move the rock again. He looked up at the man and woman. The man had swung his knife at the woman who easily dodged, the knife hit the computer and mixture of explosions and agonizing screams filled the air. It was then that he snapped.

Tendrils of red enveloped Ranma's body spazzing and twisting in the air. He was able to push of rock. The tendrils grew quickly and erratically dancing dangerously in the air. Ranma growled and all the tendrils shot into his chest. He tilted his head up with a blank face and glazed eyes. It was time for justice.

Takao Hiyama stared about the approaching boy in curiousness. He had heard about the prodigy martial artist's lost of strength and he had heard about the lack of a cure. He knew the boy was weak and he knew how much fun it'll be to kill a helpless victim. He had seen the sulky patheticness of the boy's aura. A true victim's aura, he was pretty much begging for death. Grinning sadistically, he was sure glad he could end the irritating, cocky and disrespectful child. He shifted his body to the boy ignoring the woman who was now checking her phone with wide eyes.

Ranma closed into Takao stepping on the mines yet he was not harmed as they exploded behind him. The man seemed to smirk behind his mask as he swung his knife straight down at the boy. As he expected, the boy dodged easily and he swung his knife again.

"Die, die, die!" The killer yelled in glee as he kept swinging his knife at the nimble boy. At one point he overextended too much and Ranma closed in with a single furious punch to his stomach.

Takao instantly lost his breath as he felt Ranma's fist pulverize his organs. He flew threw the air and across the school and landed in rubble of the destroyed school. His eyes were wide, wild, and weak. He coughed blood that accumulated in the pocket of his face mask. His hand slowly brought up his phone to check the entry. It had changed from the death of Uryuu to simple [Dead End]. "Shit!" He coughed out with blood. He could hear the methodical footsteps of the pigtailed boy. When did he cure the Ultimate Moxibustion? "Shit! I don't want to die!" The footsteps got closer and he checked the diary again. "C'mon Murder Diary! G-give me something I can use!" The footsteps stopped and he could see Ranma staring down at him coldly. He was then kicked. The man found air and quickly smacked against a wall of the rubble. He felt his body being easily held up with one hand and pain blared in his jaw and his neck strained at being stretched from a punch. Through his wet and swollen eyes he saw the pigtailed boy's arm raised over his face, three menacing blades of red spiked out the fist. He stared into the boy's glazed eyes and saw his reflection. Takao's eyes closed in acceptance. Suddenly he fell to the ground from a lack of support and he reopened his eyes to see what had happened; the boy had collapsed… from something.

He grunted in pain. Perhaps this was his [Dead End]. Perhaps the boy was supposed to be his killer. He clawed at his mask, desperately trying to rid the bubbles of blood trapped in the mask. It finally fell off and blood seemed to endlessly flow from his mouth, reeking metallically, pooling up with dirt, and clearing the dirt. He stared at the silver box under his face and collapsed hopeless on it.

OOO

Uryuu ignored the explosion behind her much practice and read her Escape Diary that had changed to show the police arriving. She smirked at her guaranteed escape and proceeded to follow as the diary foretold. She achieved her original goal and she could leave in one piece. However, she was terrified at the boy who laid into Takao, first he survived a close ranged explosion and then could destroy an armed man. She rubbed her left eye to rid an itch as she escaped cleanly.

OOO

Ranma woke up in a landscape of black. He felt around his body to find it fine and well. He moaned and rubbed his head, trying to recall what had happened. Ranma gasped and grasped his head as the memories came. The deaths, blood, and brutality all came back to him. Then he gripped his head even tighter as he remembered the savage unmerciful pounding he gave to the teacher.

"He wasn't a teacher, remember?" A very familiar voice said from above him. "He was a serial killer."

Ranma looked up to find himself. A grinning version of himself with a red aura just dancing on his skin. Immediately, Ranma stood up in a defensive stance.

"Relax." His image said with a cheery wave. "Why would I beat up myself?" Ranma didn't waver. His image broke out in a cheery laugh.

"Who are you?" Ranma.

His image rolled his eyes. "I'm you." He paused, "Being you, I shouldn't be so cryptic. I'm essentially everything you suppress, physically or mentally." He leaned forward innocently. "I'm your libido, your cruelty, your neko-ken, I suppose your femininity too, but you didn't have much to begin with." He rolled his eyes. "And recently, your strength was suppressed by Happosai, so I have that too~"

Ranma relaxed and his eyes became eager. "So you going to give my strength back?"

"Of course not!" His image looked offended. "I mean you can have it, if you let me control you." His image smiled innocently.

Ranma tensed once more and his eyes narrowed. Warning bells rang in his head. "...No."

"Why not? Without me, more of your schoolmates would've been dead. That serial killer could've walked off freely. You had your justice! Your honor! You protected so many people. Why reject me?"

"It wasn't the right way." Ranma snarled.

His smirking image rolled his eyes. "Ah well. I guarantee you'll ask me for help." With a wave he turned around and faded. "I'll see you later, I promise."

OOO

Kasumi stared hopelessly at the plumes of thick black smoke wafting from the school. Tears welled up in her eyes, not from the smoke as she was in a police car speeding toward the scene; there were a few other cars to her side. "I hope everyone's okay…" She mumbled.

"What was that, miss?" The driving police officer said.

"N-nothing."

"Shit!" The officer furiously lamented. "If we had believed your call at first we could have done something about this! How did you know about this beforehand?"

Kasumi stayed silent and tensely gripped her phone.

The officer started mumbling crisply. "Too lax… 'the martial artists can handle themselves' they said. I've told them what if something like this happens. They laughed! Those asses laughed and said this city was like a comedic manga, nothing truly bad ever happens."

Kasumi felt the car jump slightly as a deafening explosion rang through the air. She flinched into the leather seat. She looked out the window as the car pulled into the school grounds, and she immediately regretted it.

The once grand school barely stood. Flames danced merrily wherever wood laid, the air choked on a hazy thin layer of smoke, bodies, many bodies laid still helplessly on the ground, rubble claimed the ground, and a coats of red was painted erratically. Finally, she tore her eyes away when a motorcycle revved up and past them. She could make out a dark purple hair poking out of a pink bonnet. She felt her body jerk at the sudden stop of the car and heard the door open followed by quick and steady footsteps. Kasumi's eyes closed tightly.

OOO

AN: Please tell me if it was too confusing! Thanks for reading. And question: Has any diary holder been killed by a non-diary holder? From what I remember, all deaths were caused by a diary holder.

And if it isn't clear, Ranma developed another… 'personality' that contains the strength Ranma had lost. Ranma can have his strength... at the cost of his morality and humanity.

Reviews are appreciated. Criticisms or compliments, it matters not.


End file.
